To Gaz: From Zim, With Love!
by sais sera
Summary: Like usual, another one of Zim's plans has gone horribly wrong. Except this time, Zim has to face dire consequences, and they are extremely bad consequences. Because this time, this plan has caused his rivel's little sister, Gaz, to fall in love with Zim!


To Gaz: From Zim,

With Love!

Like usual, another one of Zim's plans has gone horribly wrong. Except this time, Zim has to face dire consequences, and they are extremely bad consequences. Because this time, this plan has caused his rivel's little sister, Gaz, to fall in love with Zim!

Pacing around the living room in front of the TV, Zim had his arms crossed behind his back as he walked back and forth in front of the psychotic, stupid SIR (Standard Issued Informaton Retrieval) unit that called himself GIR.

Sometimes, Zim thought his name was meant something close to, Garbage Idiot Robot. But he wasn't sure..

GIR was giggling and laughing at the Scary Monkey Show that was on. He was too engrossed in the TV and wasn't paying any attention to Zim. With a large blue bowl that was filled to the brim with popcorn, GIR was enjoying his snack.

"GIR! What am I going to do with that smelly earth creature, Dib? He has, somehow, with his abnormally large head, foiled all of my perfect and ingenious plans to rid this planet of the smelly humans and take over the world!"

GIR squealed with laughter and Zim paused in mid-stride and glared at GIR. "GIR! Pay attention!"

"Aww, but I love the Scary Monkey Show, master." Zim glanced at the TV and frowns slowly.

"That monkey... Anyways GIR, I need a way to get Dib out of my hair for once and for all--"

"But, Master, you don't have any hair! You're bald!" GIR burst out in laughter and clutched his sides and fell off the couch, kicking his legs. He hit the over turned bowl of popcorn with his foot and it went flying. Popcorn went everywhere and the bowl slammed into Zim's head. It fell on the floor and Zim frowned and whipped the popcorn off his face.

His eyes widened as he watched GIR as he started to kick and run around in a circle on the floor. The hood of his dog costume trailed behind his head.

Zim frowned, "I don't like you, GIR..."

GIR stopped and sat up and started to wave his hands. "Aww, but what's wrong with Dib?" He jumped to his feet and grabbed a handful of popcorn off the floor and crammed it into his mouth.

"GIR, where has your mind been for the past half hour-r-r-r!?!" Zim shouted at the robot and GIR paused and thought about the dancind sausages and tacos and his toy piggys.

"I love the little piggies!" He shouted suddenly and ran off out of the living room. Zim stared at his retreating back, a confused and blank expression on his face. Gir ran back into the room, with a toy pig in his hands. He started to laugh hysterically and beat the toy over his head before shoving it in his mouth. Zim frowned and grabbed the pig and threw it out the open window.

"Noooooo! My piggy! I loveded you, I loveded you, piggy!" GIR yelled as his eyes teared up. Zim went back to pacing back and forth.

"What I need is to find a distracion for Dib that will keep him busy for the rest of my time on this disgusting ball of ffff-ilthy dirt!" Zim said in complete disgust.

GIR went back to watching the TV and went it switched to a commercial, "Aww... Pooy, The Scary Monkey Show is on commercial."

"GIR, stop watching the TV, I am trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Dib!"

A voice from the TV caused Zim to stop in his tracks and he turned towards the TV.

_"Do you have someone in your hair that you need to get rid of for a while? Or is there someone in the way of your plans? Then get Lovy Dovy Love Potion! And make this said person to drink it and he'll be out of your way forever!! (ever, ever, ever, ever!)"_

"Hmmm..." Zim muttered as he watched the Scary Monkey Show come back on. "That commercial has given me an idea, GIR, to the base!"

------------------------------------

Sitting in front of the control panels, Zim finished putting the final touches on a clear liquid that he gingerly poured into a large glass bottle. Zim waved his hands in triumph.

"It is finished!" Zim turned to the Mick. "GIR! Get down here! My newest invention is completed, I AM ZIM!!" He shouted proudly like always.

Without warning, something landed on Zim's head, and Zim, taken off guard, screamed and started to run around in circles as he's trying to pry GIR off of his face. Zim fell off the control panel and scrambled back to his feet and continued to run around. Clinging with all that he's worth, the broken SIR unit screamed with laughter as Zim ran into the wall and fell backwards.

"Hi Master!! I LIKE TACOS!!!"

"GIR..." Zim gasped, out of breath, "Don't do that again...!!"

"OKEE DOKEE!!!" GIR got to his feet and started to bounce around Zim as he got to his feet. Zim walked over tot he controls and pushed a few buttons and the glass bottle was handed to him. Zim took it and and showed it to GIR and opened his mouth.

"Listen up, GIR, this is a love--"

"What is it!?!"

"A love--"

"What is it-t-t-t!?!"

"GIR, SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE!!! I am your master, OBAY ME!!"

"OKAY!!!" Zim's eye started to twitch and he took a deep breath.

"It is a love potion that you, GIR, will dump on Dib tomorrow. The clear liquid will soak through his skin and cause him to fall in love with the first moving thing that he sees. Like a duck, or a gerbil. Or even a squirrel."

"I saw a squirrel on the tree! It tasted just like chicken!" GIR shouted with glee. Suddenly, GIR started to cough and the squirrel's tail flew up and hit Zim between the eyes. It stayed there and drool was dripping off of it and onto Zim's front. Zim reached up and ripped it off his head and threw it over the railing. He watched it fall with his eyes narrowed.

"Disgusting! Sometimes, GIR, I think you're just as stupid as those smelly human beast monsters... things."

GIR cried out and went to jump over the railing but Zim grabbed a hold of GIR's arm and dragged him away from the edge and towards the elevator. "Get your dog costume, GIR. We have some work to do."

"My squirrel tail!" GIR shouted. "I loveded you squirrel!"

Zim stopped and dropped GIR, who fell forewords and hit the floor. "HI FLOOR! Make me a SAMWICH!"

"If you loved the squirrel, GIR, then why did you eat it?"

"I don't know." GIR said and scurried off and came back with the dog outfit on.

"GIR, pay very close attention!" Zim ordered as they climbed into the elevator. As Zim climbed out of the trash can, GIR jumped up and landed on Zim's head upside down.

"GIR, get off of my head!"

"Geez. Okay..."

"Like I was saying. GIR, pay very close attention!"

GIR switched to duty mode, and his eyes flashed red along with his cyan components, and saluted Zim. "Yes, my Master!"

"I need you to take this and dump it on Dib while we go to school tomorrow. We will have to hide in the bushes in the morning and you will jump out and throw it on him while he is walking to school. And be sure to HIDE!! We don't want Dib to fall in love with you GIR."

GIR went back to his stupid mode, "Aww, but why? I love Dib."

"Focus! GIR, I don't care if you love the smelly human... Wait... What!? Oh, nevermind. I don't think I want to know. This won't blow up in my face like all the others. The horror." Zim shuddered and GIR started to laugh.

"SIIILENNNNCEEE!!!" Zim shouted. "GIR, if Dib were to fall in love with you; that would be a definite failure! And I'm not a failure!"

"Geez... I WANT TAQUITOS!! WHEEE WHOOOO!" GIR shouted as he started to run around in circles around Zim. "I'm running, I'm running, whoohoooo! I'm running! Wheehehehe! I'm naked!" Zim frowned and his eyes narrowed as he watched GIR act like the imbecile that he is.

"GIR... Never mind. Just you wait, human stink beast, Dib. Tomorrow is the last day Dib the earth-monkey will foil my plans to take over this planet!" Zim started to laugh menacingly and GIR jumped up and landed on Zim's head, knocking him over.

"WHOOOHOOOO!!! YA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"GIR, GET OFF OF MY HEAD!!!"

------------------------------------

Sitting at the tadle, Dib took a bite out of his, a little too cripsy, toast and glanced at his father, Professor Membrane who was standing over the counter making toast. He ignored his sister, Gaz, as she was making rude comments about everything Dib said.

"Hey, Dad!" Dib said. Professor membrane glanced behind him and looked at Dib.

"What is it, son?" He asked. For once, he was in the kitchen in person, and not the flying screen thingy that he's usually broadcasting his self on.

"I'm telling you that Zim is a live alien from a different planet that's come here to take over the earth!"

Professor Membranne started to laugh and he shook his head. "My poor, crazy son. Isn't it about time for you to be running off to school?"

"But,"

"Run along now. You too, daugher." Gaz stood up and grunted and started to grumble as Professor Membrane pushed them out the door. Dib turned around and looked at the closed door.

"But school doesn't start for another two hours." He turned to Gaz, "why doesn't Dad believe me? I'm not making this up!"

"I dunno." Gaz said, her eyes widened. "Have you hear yourself lately? Zim is too stupid to take over the world anyways."

Dib gasped, "You believe me Gaz?" She shrugged, and with her game system in hand, started walking towards the road. Zim pushed a leaf out of his way and watched as Dib walked towards them. He started to shake with silent laughter. "Oh so soon." he whispered to himself. GIR had the potion in his hands, and he was ready to pounce on Dib as soon as he walked by. He glanced over at Gaz as she walked next to them and GIR recognized the game that she's playing. He went back to his stupid mode and jumped out of the bushes and ran to her.

He threw his arms up in the air and the bottle went flying.

"GIR!! NOOOOOO!!!" Zim shouted as the love potion flew up in the air and started to fall. Zim leapt out of the bushes and towards the bottle but he fell a couple of feet short. The bottle hit the ground and shattered. Sprawing the love potion all over Zim's face and all over the left side of Gaz.

Zim cried out and covered his eyes with his hands. "GIR!!! YOU FOOL!!!" Zim screeched as he crawled around on the ground, hunting for the imbecile so he could strangle the robot.

"Zim?" Dib asked as he watched the green alien crawl around the ground. He blinked as he bumped into Gaz, whom, surprisely enough, didn't even notice what happened. Zim jumped when he bumped into someone's leg, it wasn't GIR's leg. Without meaning to, he looked up at Gaz as she glanced down at him, ready to kick Zim.. Her eyes widened, and Zim felt funny himself.

"Nooooo!!" Zim shrieked as he covered his eyes. Dib looked at Gaz and his eyes widened as he watched his younger sister's eyes go wide and softened and a smile broke across her face.

Dib's mouth fell open and dropped down to his chest as he jumped back. Gaz never smiles. He watched in acsolute shock as tiny little hearts started to float up around her head. She dropped her game, which GIR caught and sat down and started to play the game.

She grabbed a hold of Zim's legs and started to drag him away. Zim grabbed at the ground and tried to find purchase on the ground so he could drag himself away from Gaz. He opened his mouth and screeched like a bandshee.

"GIR!! HELP ME!! TAKE ME BACK TO THE BASE!! SAVE ME!!!"

"OKEE DOKEEEEEEE!" GIR called as he dropped the game system and ran towards the rapidly vanishing Irken. Dib stood frozen to the spot, unable to comprehend what is happening. He watched Zim's green, talking dog fly off with Zim hanging on, and Gaz was clinging to his legs. The three-o vanished in a big cloud of smoke and Dib walked over and picked up his sister's game.

". . . . . . . . . ." He looked at the game and looked at the slowly vanishing smoke and scratched his head. "Errr . . . . What just happened?"

------------------------------------

"FASTER, GIR, GO FASTERRRRRRRR!!!" Zim hollared as he hung onto GIR. He looked behind him and saw that Gaz was still behind them. He managed to kick her off a few blocks ago, losing both of his shoes in the process, and she was still in pursuit.

"Ohh, what's that!?" GIR called and stopped suddenly. Zim went right over GIR's head and flew head first into the ground. He skidded a few feet and struggled to his hands and knees and coughed up the mouthful of dirt in his mouth. He shook his head.

"Zimmmm... Why do you run from me, Zim?" Gaz asked as she walked towards him. Zim looked over his shoulder and looked at Gaz in terror, who was getting too close for his comfort. Zim scrambled to his feet and ran the few remaining blocks to his house.

Panting heavily, he reached his green house and pryed the door open. He slammed the door shut and ignored the two Roboparents. "Zim..." Gaz called as she scratched at the door.

Zim ran from the living room and, tripped over the popcorn bowl on the floor. His wig fell off and one of his human lenses fell off his eye. The front door was pushed open and the door slammed against the wall.

Gaz stood in the doorway, the gnomes behind her were on fire and were busted. Zim screamed in terror as Gaz slowly walked towards him. He ran to the kitchen and leapt in the trash can. He panted as the elevator went down into the base.

He backed out of the elevator and watched as the platform went back up. His antennae drooped as the platform came back down, this time with Gaz on it. Zim screamed and ran. He ran in front of the large screen and skidded to a stop and jumped back in front of the screen and bowed.

"My Tallest! I'm afraid that right now isn't the best time for a--oof!" Zim yelped as Gaz dive tackled him, knocking him over.

Red and Purple stared at the screen as they watched Zim struggle against one of the humans as the girl started to kiss Zim. Red took a drink of his soda and Purple popped some candies in his mouth. Both of them pointed at the sceen and roared with laugher when they realized what was happening.

Zim grabbed the hand-held communicator that extended from his Pak. "GIR, HELP ME! I COMMAND YOU TO, YOU IDIOT!! SAVE ME, SAVE ME, SAVE MEEEEEE!!!" Zim struggled against Gaz to free himself.

GIR appeared out of no where, with a soda pop can in his mouth. Zim kicked Gaz off and he jumped on GIR as he used his rockets and went up to the house. Zim grabbed GIR's ears and yelled. GIR stood Zim off and when Gaz reappeared back in the living room, GIR ran over and grabbed her and picked her up and threw her out the window.

He went from duty mode, back to moron mode. "Aww, Master has a new girlfriend!" GIR called and laughed.

"GIR, keep her out of this house! I need to make an antidote to this horrible potion! I AM ZIM!"

"Okay!" GIR said as Zim dove into the toilet. Zim ran to the control panels and grabbed a bunch of random items to start to anti-love potion.

"Can't get... the... smelly human beast... Gaz! Out of my head!!!"

------------------------------------

Dib watched Gaz as she continued to mumble and smile. She was looking out the window and tiny hearts floated up and would float around her head before popping and another one took it's place. Her game system was all but forgotten, lying next to her.

"Is it just me,Dad, or is Gaz a little off recently?" Dib asked as he looked at the floating screen with his father's face on it. Professor Membrane's screen turned around and looked at Dib.

"Yes, she does seem a little strange. But it's more then likely a boy."

"Yeah... Zim. Dad, I think Gaz has a thing for Zim."

"What makes you say that? The little green boy?"

"Yesterday, some strange liquid hit her and ever since... she's been like this... a drone. My sister!! She's gone!" Dib cried as he reached over and grabbed his sister and started to shake her. "Snap out of it, Gaz!" Gaz sucker punched him in the jaw and he landed on the floor. Gaz stood up, still mumbleing to herself and left the room, stepping over Dib.

"Hmm, I see what you mean, son. But I wouldn't worry to much about it, Gaz probably has a new crush or something like that."

Gaz pushed open the door and walked over to Zim's house. Standing across from the green house with the little animal things in front, she walked up to the front door and pushed it open. Surprised that it wasn't locked, she looked over and saw Zim's green dog running around the couch.

It stopped running suddenly and saluted something, and shed its disguise before it ran towards the kitchen and jumped in the trash can. Gaz followed it and pushed open the lid and expected to see the strange little robot sitting in the bottom, but it was gone. She shrugged and climbed back in. Remembering that she followed Zim down here yesterday.

When it reached the bottom, she walked out and across the platform and looked around at all the machines and technology. She heard Zim's laughter and looked up and saw him sitting at a desk in front of a large screen. Surpriseingly, he didn't have his hair, nor his lenses.

His redish eyes were drawn together and his mouth was purshed up like he's been sucking on sour candy. She spotted the little robot standing next to him, playing with a toy moose. She kicked a soda can next to her and it hit the wall. Zim looked down and tried to hide his double take as he covered his head with his arms and yelped.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!! GIR, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, TO NOT LET THE HUMAN WORM BABY INTO MY HOUSE!!!"

"Whoops." GIR replyed and continued to play with the toy. Zim stood up and stared at the human below him as she looked around. She walked away, disappearing from his view.

"Huh?" Zim said as he leaned over and looked for her. A noise behind him caused him to jerk up and he looked behind him and saw Gaz. He yelled and took a step back, except his foot went over the side and he fell down. Gaz blinked and walked over to the side and saw Zim running away on four spider-like mechanical legs. Gaz looked at GIR and the robot shrugged and smiled and ran after the green alien.

"How did she get in here? I thought for sure the computer's defenses would have kept her out! I'm not even done with the ANTI-POTION!!!" Zim turned around and looked behind him as the four legs carried him foreward. "Huh?" Zim muttered as he squented his eyes and tried to make out the gray thing that was flying towards him.

"WHAT THE!!!" Zim shouted before GIR slammed into his body, knocking him off the side. GIR wrapped his arms around Zim and both of them looked down.

"YAYY!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" GIR called gleefully.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Zim screeched as they fell down towards certain doom.

------------------------------------

Zim grabbed his head in pain and looked around him. They were back in the house and he was laying on the couch with GIR dancing to the TV. Out side it was raining and lighting, each bolt of lighting lighted up the house and Zim rubbed his head and looked around. "Huh!? It was a dream? GIR! How did we get back up here?"

GIR stopped and turned around and shrugged and went back to dancing. Zim shook his head and got back to his feet and shuddered.

"That was the most horrable, disgusting dream I've ever had! Thank god it's over!" Zim said as he started to wistle and he folded his arms behind his back and walked towards the kitchen. Next to the trash can, there was a shape that he couldn't make out. He stopped and squented his eyes as he tried to make out the shape. Another bolt of lighting lighted the room and Zim screamed as he realized what the shape was and he held his arms in front of his body as the light illuminated Gaz who was reaching slowly for him.

"Zim..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I love happy endings!!!" GIR giggled and continued to dance some more, as Zim's screams of horror were cut off short. The Scary Monkey Show come back on and GIR jumped back up on the couch and started to munch on the old popcorn that still littered the room and the couch. "I love this show!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Well, this was my first Invader Zim fanfic. Me and a friend came up with this idea during school. I came up with the idea to make Gaz fall in love with Zim. She gave me some good lines for GIR and Zim. Anyways, I hoped that you liked it. And it you did, review! Bye bye.


End file.
